Zaubertränke, Tagebücher und Liebeskummer
by Bombay-chan
Summary: Ein paar der 6.Klässler müssen für einen Test der Lehrer für eine Weile zusammen in eine kleine Wohnung ziehen(immer zu zweit), doch nicht nur die Lehrer Pairings: DMSF, BZTN, SSRL
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Zaubertränke, Tagebücher und Liebeskummer  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Bombay-chan (oder bei Animexx Malfoygirl)  
  
Email: Anny17gmx.de  
  
Pairing: Also bis jetzt noch keins, es soll nur DM/SF, BZ/TN und SS/RL werden  
  
Draco und Seamus saßen in ihrer kleinen Wohnung im Schlafzimmer. Draco las ein Buch, Seamus hingegen, schaute ab und zu zu dem Blonden und schrieb was in ein kleines, dunkelgrünes Buch.  
  
Sie waren jetzt schon seit einer Woche hier und hatten sich einigermaßen aneinander gewöhnt. Eine halbe Stunde später legte Seamus das Buch zur Seite und machte sein Licht aus.  
  
Als Draco sicher war, das Seamus eingeschlafen war, legte er sein Buch zurück und holte das von Seamus. Der Gryffindor schrieb jeden Tag in dieses Buch, da wollte Draco mal wissen, das das für ein Buch war.  
  
Er schlug die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
So, ich hab nun zur Sicherheit ein neues Tagebuch angefangen, weil manche jetzt zusammen in ein Zimmer, eher eine Wohnung müssen. Und ich hab das Glück´ mit Draco Malfoy in ein Zimmer zu müssen. Nicht, das ich was dagegen hab, nur ich hab Angst falls es was mitbekommt. Dean hat mir zwar schon lange gesagt, das es zu gefährlich wäre, in ein Tagebuch zu schreiben, aber ich glaub nicht, das er mein Tagebuch lesen würde. Auch wenn wir erst drei Stunden zusammen hier sind, schon mehrere Streits hinter uns hatten – leider. Naja, ich muss dann auch wieder aufhören, solangsam werde ich müde. Bis morgen  
  
Draco sah die Seite an. Was sollte er denn nicht mitbekommen? Vielleicht würde er es erfahren, wenn er weiterlesen würde. Ein Blick auf Seamus zeigt ihm, das dieser noch immer schlief.  
  
Der zweite Tag ist nun vorbei. Ich bin heute Morgen vor ihm aufgewacht. Er hat leise im Schlaf geredet. Verdammt, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, er hat Harrys Namen geflüstert und dazu noch Ich liebe dich´. Aber ich bin sofort aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Naja, heute hat er mir die Freundschaft angeboten, da er keine Lust hat, sich die ganze Zeit zu streiten. Deswegen werde ich heute auch nicht so viel schreiben, weil ich immer noch so aufgewühlt bin. Aber es wäre besser, wenn ich jetzt aufhören würde. Bis morgen  
  
Draco legte das Tagebuch wieder an seinen Platz. Er würde morgen weiterlesen, wenn Seamus wieder weg war. Komischerweise, durfte man die anderen besuchen, was er aber nie machte. Aber das er im Schlaf Harry und Ich liebe dich gesprochen hatte.  
  
Das musste wohl dieser eine Traum gewesen sein, wo Potter vor ihm stand und ihm gesagt hatte, das er ihn liebte. Er hatte im Traum geschockt Harry gemurmelt und diesen Satz, vielleicht hatte Seamus das gehört.  
  
Draco sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon ganz schön spät. Er löschte das Licht und legte sich schlafen.  
  
„Theo? Sag mal wo bist du?" Blaise sah sich verwirrt im Schlafzimmer um. Eben lag Theodor noch auf seinem Bett und jetzt war er schon wieder weg.  
  
Dieser kam gerade mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem Apfel wieder ins Zimmer. „Waf if genn?"Im Mund hatte er noch ein Messer. „Musst du dich eigentlich immer so rausschleichen?"fragte Blaise leicht anklagend.  
  
Theo setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm das Messer aus seinem Mund. Er begann langsam den Apfel zu schälen, vierteilen und die Körner rauszuschneiden. Dann aß er die Apfelschalen.  
  
„Ich hatte halt noch Hunger und Durst"meinte er schulterzuckend. Blaise beobachtete ihn skeptisch. „Kannst dir einen nehmen, nur die Apfelschalen will ich"  
  
„Warum vierteilst du den Apfel dann überhaupt?"fragte Blaise. Theo lächelte. „Die sind alle für dich" „Huh?"  
  
Theo nahm ein Apfelstück und schob es Blaise in den Mund. „Du redest zu viel, weißt du das?" Blaise aß das das Apfelstück und sah Theo dann grinsend an.  
  
„Du kannst mich jetzt aber nur noch dreimal zum leise sein bringen" Theo verdrehte genervt die Augen und stopfte ihm die restlichen drei Apfelstücke auch noch in den Mund.  
  
Dadurch verschluckte Blaise sich, da er versucht hatte, alles auf einmal zu essen. Theo klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und legte dann das Wasser unters Bett. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche und sah Blaise dann an.  
  
„Wann wollten wir eigentlich mal zu Draco?"fragte er. „Ähm. Heute, Gestern, Vorgestern, Vorvorgestern. Eigentlich jeden Tag, nur wir hatten keine Zeit dazu. Aber wir können ja morgen hingehen, da haben wir ja noch nichts vor"plapperte Blaise.  
  
„Blaise"fauchte Theo, „rede nich andauernd so viel! Das nervt" Blaise seufzte und sah ihn gespielt traurig an. „Na gut, wenn du mich schon nicht mehr liebst, will ich dir nicht länger zur Last fallen. Tschüss süßer"verabschiedete sich Blaise.  
  
Er ging rüber zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin. „Gute Nacht süßer"grinste er und warf Theo eine Kusshand zu, ehe er sich schlafen legte.  
  
Theo war darüber ziemlich verwirrt. Der andere hatte zwar schon oft solche Späße gemacht, aber er hatte sich dannach nie verdrückt.  
  
Der Slytherin stellte die Wasserflasche auf den Boden und legte sich auch schlafen.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, verstanden sich Severus und Remus immer noch nicht. Severus war die meiste Zeit im Arbeitszimmer oder im Wohnzimmer und las.  
  
Und Remus stand die meiste Zeit in der Küche und kochte für die beiden, oder er lag in seinem Bett und korrigierte noch ein paar Arbeiten der Schüler. So gingen sie sich fast täglich aus dem Weg, außer zum Essen, aber das nahm Severus im Wohnzimmer ein und Remus aß es in der Küche.  
  
Aber nach einer Woche hatte Remus davon die Schnauze voll. Er ging ins Arbeitszimmer und schloss die Tür. „Verdammt Severus, wir können uns doch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen"  
  
„Warum nicht? Hat doch bisher auch gut geklappt. Außerdem heißt es immer noch Snape, Lupin!"meinte Severus gelangweilt.  
  
Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Warum ignorierst du mich die ganze Zeit?"fauchte er. „Oh entschuldige Lupin, ich wusste nicht, das sie so viel Wert auf meine Aufmerksamkeit legen"spottete Severus.  
  
„Severus, machen wir eine Wette. Wer als erstes wieder in die Küche geht, bekommt einen Wunsch, in Ordnung?"Severus musste ja nicht wissen, das Remus sich einen persönlichen Vorrat unter dem Bett angelegt hatte.  
  
„Na gut, aber jetzt gehen sie endlich"murrte Severus. Remus lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
  
Er ging dann raus in das Wohnzimmer und legte einen Zauber auf die Küche, der verriet wer als erstes in die Küche ging. Dann setzte er sich ins Schlafzimmer auf sein Bett und las.  
  
Als Severus ins Schlafzimmer kam und sich ins Bett legte, legte Remus sein Buch beiseite. „Gute Nacht Severus"meinte Remus freundlich.  
  
„Snape"murrte Severus, war aber schon eingeschlafen. Remus sah noch lächelnd zu ihm rüber, bevor er selber einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen leuchtete die Küche in einem merkwürdigem rot auf. Severus und Remus standen beide verwirrt auf, das man bei diesem Leuchten kein Auge mehr zu lassen konnte.  
  
„Äh Severus, warst du gestern nochmal in der Küche?"fragte Remus verwirrt. Also er war bestimmt nicht in der Küche gewesen, er hatte ja auch tief und fest geschlafen.  
  
„Nein, Lupin, das warst bestimmt du. Und nenn mich nicht andauernd so!" zischte Severus. Remus sah ihn an. „Tja, dann werden wir es wohl gleich herausfinden"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco früher auf wie Seamus. Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, also beschloss er, wieder etwas im Tagebuch nachzulesen.  
  
Er legte einen Warnzauber über Seamus, der ertönte, wenn Seamus dabei war, aufzuwachen. Dann nahm es das Tagebuch und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett.  
  
Der dritte Tag ist nun vorbei. Ich hatte ja irgendwie vor, ihn zu fragen, ob er Harry liebt, aber ich hatte viel zu viel Angst vor der Wahrheit. Ja, gut ich will nicht, das er jemand anders liebt, aber mich liebt er ja leider nicht. Warum bloß? Meine Mutter hat einmal zu mir gesagt, das ich mir immer gut überlegen soll, zu welcher Person ich wie bin. Mit ihm hab ich eigentlich nie normal geredet, aber fast nie gestritten. Und wenn dann hat meistens er mich beschimpft. Ich streite lieber mit Zabini, da macht es sogar richtig Spass. Nur ich hab das Gefühl, das er weiß, was ich für Draco empfinde. Ich sollte mal darüber mit ihm reden. Und oh man, Draco hat mir angeboten, mir Zaubertranknachhilfe zu geben. Seine Begründung war: Ich hab ja nichts zu tun und du bist ja nicht Besonders gut darin´ Und dann hat er auch noch so süß gelächelt Aber er will jetzt schlafen, deswegen mach ich mal lieber das Licht aus. Bis morgen  
  
Draco legte zu Sicherheit das Tagebuch beiseite. Irgendwie reizte es ihn, Seamus ein bisschen zu ärgern. Es musste ja nicht viel sein, nur ein klitzekleinesbisschen.  
  
Draco ging in die Küche, um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen.  
  
So, das wars dann. Achja, ich wollte auch noch einen der anderen vier Tagebuch schreiben lassen, nur ich weiß nicht so genau wen. Und falls ihr noch andere Pairings wünscht, könnt ihr sie ja mal einfach hinschreiben. 


	2. Chapter 2

anTitel: Zaubertränke, Tagebücher und Liebeskummer  
Teil: 2/?  
Autor: Bombay-chan  
Email: Anny17gmx.de  
Pairing: Also bis jetzt noch keins, es soll nur DM/SF, BZ/TN und SS/RL werden

nina: 1. Es steht nirgends, das Blaise ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist, im deutschen steht zwar ´einer´ dran, aber im englisch ´a´ und ich hab gehört im spanischen ist Blaise ein Junge. Also man weiß es nich genau, und ich hab auch fast nur ffs gelesen, in denen Blaise ein Junge ist, außer vielleicht 1-2

2. Ich hab im letzten Chapter geschrieben, falls noch unbedingt Pairings erwünscht sind, ihr sie hinschreiben könnt, aber ich wusste halt auch nicht, was ich noch für Pairings nehmen könnte

3. Wird erledigt

Birdie: Keine schlechte Idee, wenn dann kommt das aber erst im nächsten Chapter

Spookyslayer: Also Blaise kommt im ersten Buch vor, aber nur in einem halben Satz und da steht halt während Blaise Zabini zu einer Slytherin wurde. Aber im englischen steht as ´Zabini, Blaise´ was made a Slytherin

Achja und sorry das ich erst jetzt poste, nur ich musste in letzter Zeit für meine Mofaprüfung lernen und ehrlich gesagt hab ich die die Page und hier meinen Nick vergessen -.-

Und danke für die Kommis

**Bei Blaise und Theodor:**

Blaise war ausnahmsweise mal sehr früh wach und ging verschlafen in die Küche.

Theo schlief noch und er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, also entschied er sich dafür, dass er mal Frühstück machen konnte.

Er nahm die Backbrötchen und schob sie in den Ofen, dannach suchte er im Kühlschrank nach Wurst, Käse, Marmelade, Nutella und Butter. Das stellte er alles auf ein Tablett.

Dann kochte er Milch und schüttete Kabapulver hinein.

5 Minuten später waren auch die Brötchen fertig und Blaise legte sie auf ein Teller, nahm noch zwei andere und stellte sie mit dem Kaba, zwei Becher und Besteck auf das Tablett. Blaise balancierte wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wobei er genau darauf achtete, dass nichts verschüttete.

Der Slytherin stellte das Tablett auf Theodors Nachtisch und setzte sich dann auf das Bett.

Blaise rüttelte Theo leicht und als dieser dadurch immer noch nicht wach wurde, setzte er sich auf Theo drauf und kitzelte ihn durch.

Der schreckte aus seinem Schlaf und schlug in das Gesicht der Person die auf ihm saß.

Blaise lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und deutete auf das Tablett.

„Ich wollte dich nur wecken, damit nichts kalt wird!"verteidigte er sich und holte das Tablett aufs Bett.

Er legte ihm ein Teller und den Rest hin.

„Warum musstest du mich dann ausgerechnet durchkitzeln? Es gibt mehr Möglichkeiten einen zu Wecken als kitzeln"murrte Theo.

Blaise lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. „Gut, das nächste Mal küss ich dich eben wach"grinste er.

Theo knurrte und warf ihm ein Kopfkissen an den Kopf.

„Sei endlich still! Wenn man dich so reden hört, könnte man denken du wärst einer dieser verdammten Rawenclaws oder Hufflepuffs! Und womit hab ich das überhaupt verdient das ausgerechnet DU mir Frühstück ans Bett bringst?"fragte Theodor.

„Mir war einfach langweilig"grinste Blaise.

Schweigend aßen die beiden ihr Essen, wobei Theo eigentlich immer, wenn Blaise den Mund aufmachte, ihm einem Mörderblick schenkte.

Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, stellte Blaise das Tablett weg und kuschelte sich unter die Decke.

„Was soll das werden wenns fertig ist?"meinte der Slytherin misstrauisch.

Blaise sah ihn schläfrig an. „Ich bin müde, vollgefressen und hab nichts zu tun"

Theodor lächelte leicht. „Dann schlaf eben!"

Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Blaise seufzte leise, schloss aber dann auch die Augen und schlief wieder ein

**Bei Severus und Remus:**

Das rote Leuchten erlosch und es begann sich Buchstaben zu bilden, die in demselben Rot leuchteten.

„Severus Snape"lasen beide, teilweils geschockt, teilweils erfreut.

„Und was wünscht du dir, Lupin?"fragte Severus eiskalt.

Der Verteidigungslehrer sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich möchte das du freundlicher bist, das heißt du redest mich mit Vornamen an und ich dich; wir sehen uns endlich mal öfter und du darfst nicht immer so eiskalt sein"meinte Remus, zum Ende hin doch ein bisschen schüchtern werdend.

Severus sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er nickte.

„Aber ich muss jetzt noch an etwas arbeiten, kannst du heute nochmal was zu Essen machen? Ich bin dann gegen zwölf Uhr wieder hier. Danke, Remus"meinte Severus gezwungen freundlich.

Remus nickte und daraufhin ging Severus in sein Büro.

„So hab ich mir das aber nicht vorgestellt"dachte Remus zweifelnd.

Er begab sich ins Schlafzimmer wo er seinen Vorrat wegschaffte.

Immer noch leicht betrübt machte er sich daran, das Essen vorzubereiten.

Pünktlich um 12 Uhr kam Severus in die Küche, wo Remus noch fleißig kochte.

„Du kannst dich auch gerne ausruhen, ich mach das schon"meinte der Zaubertrankmeister.

Remus sah erstaunt auf und nickte, das ließ er sich doch nicht zweimal sagen.

Er legte den Kochlöffel beiseite und ging in das Wohnzimmer wo er sich in einen Sessel setzte und leicht eindöste.

Severus ging ihm hinterher und vergewisserte sich, das Remus nicht mehr kam.

Mit einer Phiole in der Hand schlenderte er zur Küche und stellte die Phiole neben der Pfanne mit der Soße.

Also gab es heute wohl Spagetti.

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick und dachte nach. Wusste der Werwolf wohl, dass dies sein Lieblingsessen war?

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf, wie sollte der das denn rausbekommen haben?

Der Hauslehrer kochte die Spagetti zu Ende und füllte für beide Teller.

Bei Lupins Teller aber, nahm er die Phiole und tröpfelte ein bisschen über das Essen.

„Na dann schauen wir mal was das für ein Trank ist"dachte Severus während er das Essen und Besteck ins Wohnzimmer brachte.

Remus schreckte aus seinem Schlummer.

Dankend nahm er seinen Teller entgegen, wünschte dem anderen einen guten Apetitt und begann zu essen.

Severus wünschte ihm ebenfalls einen guten Apetitt, beobachtete ihn während er sich zum tausendsten Mal fragte, warum er in der Küche war. Und vor allem wann?

**Bei Draco und Seamus:**

Draco hatte kurz gefrühstückt und war dann unter die Dusche verschwunden.

Als er fertig war, band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

Wie er gedacht hatte, war der Gryffindor schon wach und las in einem Buch.

„Morgen" flötete Draco fröhlich und lächelte Seamus an.

Der sah hoch, als er den fröhlichen Gruß hörte und schluckte.

„Äh M-morgen"stammelte der Gryffindor.

Seamus sah zu, wie Draco zu seinem Schrank ging und frische Sachen herauszog.

Als dieser allerdings begann, sein Handtuch zu lösen, stand Seamus auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Draco grinste. Das hatte ja hervorragend geklappt, jetzt war Schritt 2 dran.

Er zog sich kurz eine schwarze, enge Stoffhose und ein dunkelgrünes, auch enges T-Shirt an und ging wieder in die Küche.

Dort holte er sich eine Schale mit Erdbeeren und Sahne und setzte sich mit einem Buch ins Wohnzimmer.

Ab und zu nahm er eine Erdbeere, tauchte sie in Sahne und aß sie auf.

Seamus kam nach einer Weile wieder aus dem Bad, frisch gerichtet.

Unschlüssig stand er im Türrahmen und sah Draco an.

„Ist was?"fragte der, als er die Blicke spürte.

Seamus nickte und sagte: „Ich wollte dich fragen ob du-"er brach plötzlich ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es. Ich geh jetzt jemanden besuchen, lernen wir dannach für Zaubertränke?"

Draco sah ihn an und lächelte. „Sicher doch"

Seamus nickte und ging dann aus der Wohnung.

**Bei Blaise und Theodor:**

Als Theodor das nächste Mal erwachten war es bereits Mittag. Blaise schlief noch.

Der Slytherin stand vorsichtig auf und räumte das Tablett weg.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Theodor ging hin und öffnete es.

Vor ihm stand Seamus, der völlig außer Atem war.

„Blaise schläft noch, aber ich kann ihn ja wecken gehen. Komm erstmal rein"meinte er.

Seamus lächelte. „Danke Nott"

Theo führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und ging dann zu Blaise.

„Hey Blaise, aufstehen, du hast Besuch"flüsterte Theo.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und schüttelte Blaise leicht. Als dieser immer noch nicht wach wurde, meinte er laut ihn sein Ohr: „Blaise Zabini, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufstehst, dann kannst du dir in Zukunft dein essen selber kochen!"

Blaise schlug müde seine Augen auf. „Morgen Süßer" nuschelte er.

Theo stand wieder vom Bett auf und sah ihn kühl an. „Du hast Besuch"

Seamus wartete im Wohnzimmer der beiden. Es unterschied sich kaum von Dracos und seinem.

„Hey Seamus, was ist denn los das du schon so früh hier bist?" fragte Blaise und ging zu Seamus hin.

„Draco" nuschelte Seamus nur.

Theo verdrehte die Augen. „Ich geh dann mal ins Bad, aber ihr werdet mich ja eh nicht vermissen"meinte er.

„Habt ihr auch Streit?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einmal ist er normal und dann fängt er plötzlich so an zu reden als ob ich kein Slytherin wäre" seufzte er, „aber das ist ja jetzt egal, erzähl mal was los ist"

„Ich halts nicht mehr aus, weißt du eigentlich wie das ist, wenn du die ganze Zeit um ihn herum bist? Und heute Morgen kam er in unser Zimmer und hatte nur ein Handtuch an und er hat sich anscheinend noch gar nicht abgetrocknet"Seamus lächelte glücklich als er sich wieder daran erinnerte.

„Nur er merkts ja nicht. Und darüber bin ich auch froh, am Anfang haben wir uns ja noch gestritten"

Blaise lächelte sanft. „Ach du weißt ja nicht, ob er dich mag oder nicht. In der 4. Klasse war er ja in Potter verliebt und du weißt ja, wie er immer zu ihm ist"sagte er.

Seamus sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Er war in Harry verliebt? Und woher willst du wissen das er es nicht noch immer ist?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Merkt man. Aber sag ihm nicht, das ich dir das gesagt hab"

„Das würde auch den Traum von ihm erklären. Aber dann täuscht du dich, er ist immer noch in Harry verliebt."erklärte Seamus.

„Und wer könnte sich auch in mich verlieben"meinte er noch traurig dazu.

„Hey, wenn du nicht ein guter Freund wärst und ich in jemand anderes verliebt wäre, dann wäre ich in dich verliebt"tröste ihn Blaise.

Theo, der gerade aus dem Bad kam hörte den letzten Teil des Satzes. „Ist der immer noch hier?"fragte er kalt.

Seamus sah ihn trotzig an. „Ich geh ja gleich! Du musst dich ja nicht gleich so aufführen!"zischte er.

Blaise sah verzweifelt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Das war immer so wenn die beiden sich trafen.

„Seamus stand auf. „Ich geh dann jetzt lieber. Ich bekomm gleich Nachhilfe, also bye"grinste er und ging wieder zurück.

Blaise drehte sich grummelnd zu Theo. „Sag mal was sollte das? Kannst du es nicht ausstehen wenn ich mit ihm befreundet wär? Wäre es dir etwa lieber wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal wegschicke? Tut mir leid, aber DAS MACH ICH NICHT!"das Ende schrie er ihm schon entgegen.

„Ist ja auch klar"Theo schnaubte verächtlich, „aber findest du es nicht lächerlich? Du hörst doch selbst immer wie er von Draco schwärmt! Das ein Gryffindor in einen Slytherin verliebt ist, ist ja schon mehr als lächerlich, aber das es andersherum ist, das ist demütigend! Und du sollst ein Slytherin sein"

Er starrte ihn noch einen Moment voller Hass an, bevor er wieder ins Badezimmer verschwand und die Türe zuschloss.

So, jetzt ist das zweite Chapter auch zu Ende. Eigentlich wollte ich noch Tagebucheinträge bringen, aber das hat irgendwie nicht mehr geklappt. Ich hoffe das das nächste Chapter jetzt früher fertig ist g Würde mich wieder über Kommis freun, bis dann


End file.
